Autonomous vehicles automate certain driving-related tasks. Fully autonomous vehicles can control all steering, braking, and throttle during a trip. Semi-autonomous vehicles can provide limited control over steering, braking, and throttle under certain circumstances.
Autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicles may, under certain circumstances, transfer some or all control of the vehicle back to a vehicle driver. The transfer of control may be referred to as a handoff procedure, or simply a “handoff.”